


Saviour of the Wizarding World

by mfingenius



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Instead of going to Snape, Narcissa leaves Draco in Harry's Potter care, thinking he'll be safer there.She's wrong in ways no one expected.More warnings inside.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593178
Comments: 33
Kudos: 423





	Saviour of the Wizarding World

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my beta K <3
> 
> Warnings in the end notes

Narcissa is a Slytherin, and despite what many may think, that means loyalty. Final,  _ deathly _ loyalty, if only to a select few. In Narcissa’s case, there’s  _ one _ person in the entire world who has her loyalty that way. Not her husband, not her sisters—her son. Draco is, and will forever be, the only person she’ll give anything for. Whatever it takes to keep him safe, she’ll do it.

Which is why she takes him to Harry Potter.

“You want him to – stay here.” She put a little potion in his drink, before. Now, he’s deeply asleep, and Potter is holding him in his arms; Draco’s face is so peaceful, this way. When she watches him sleep, the peaceful expression on his face can almost make her believe nothing’s wrong in the world.

“Yes,” she responds calmly. She’s breaking her own heart, doing this; she knows this might very well be the last time she sees Draco, but because she can’t go through with this if she thinks about that, she doesn’t. 

Instead, she purses her lips, straightens, and nods to further cement her conviction.

“Yes,” she repeats. “I want you to protect him.”

Potter looks down at Draco’s sleeping face, and then up at her again. 

“Alright,” he says. There’s something different about Potter—something more powerful, something darker.

It’s nothing compared to the Dark Lord’s darkness. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.” She presses a kiss to her son’s hair, and takes a step back.

This is goodbye, most likely forever.

Narcissa is a Slytherin, and that means making choices, even when they’re hard ones; she knows she’s in a situation with no way out. No way to protect her son, no way to protect herself, no way to keep out the monsters her husband’s brought into their lives, into their home. So alright, she can’t keep them out, she can’t protect her son, but she knows someone who can.

So she makes the choice.

And she walks away.

*

“Where am I?” It’s the first thing Draco asks when he wakes. He’s in a long shirt and sweatpants, both Harry’s. Narcissa had given him to Harry in black robes, but Harry didn’t want to see him that way, like the uptight, proper wizard he pretends to be. This way, Draco’s more likely to realize that everything in here is Harry’s. Including him.

“Grimmauld Place,” Harry says. He’s sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea, reading the muggle newspaper. 

“Why?”

“Your mother dropped you off here, darling.” Draco flushes at the nickname, and Harry cocks an eyebrow in amusement. “For me to protect.”

“I don’t need protection, Potter,” Draco bites out.

Harry gives him a humorless smile. “You don’t need to take that tone with me, darling. There’s no one else here, you don’t need to pretend to be strong.”

He knows that underneath that biting exterior, Draco’s soft; he’s seen it in the way Draco holds himself when no one’s looking, small, and lonely, and oh-so-scared. He doesn’t need to pretend around Harry; he knows who Draco really is.

“I-” Draco looks ashamed, for a moment, and then a little scared. “Will you? Protect me?”

“Of course I will, darling,” Harry says. He’s decided Draco Malfoy is his now, and he takes care of what’s his. “Do you want some breakfast?”

He waves his wand, and dozens of options appear on the table, and Draco looks surprised.

“Take a seat,” Harry tells him. 

He watches as Draco tiptoes around the kitchen shily, choosing the chair across from Harry’s. He sits, finally, and shifts nervously under Harry’s intense gaze.

“Oh, and darling? Don’t you dare call me Potter again,” Harry says. “Call me Harry.”

“Alright, Harry.”

*

Harry insists they sleep together: ‘ _ How am I going to protect you darling, if you’re not with me all the time?’  _ Draco agrees after that. 

Draco’s pajamas are Harry’s, because he doesn’t have anything of his own; he only wears a long shirt that barely covers his arse. Draco’s cheeks are burning red when they get into bed. 

Harry presses them together everywhere, his hard chest against Draco’s back, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist tightly and squeezing until Draco lets out a soft sound of pain.

“I’ll be right here,” Harry reminds him. “If you move at all, I’ll know.”

It’s comforting. Nothing can touch him, not while Harry’s here with him.

“Thank you, Harry,” he whispers. 

Harry presses a kiss to the back of his neck – which makes Draco’s cheeks redden further – and then turns the light off with a wave of his hand.

*

“This is-” Draco can barely find words. “ _ Amazing _ .”

The library in Grimmauld Place is huge, and mostly filled with books about dark magic; Harry’s read them all, and he’s picked up more than a few tricks. He’s been emptying it out for the last few days – he doesn’t want his darling exposed to the dark things – only leaving the books that aren’t related to dark magic, moving the most interesting dark-magic ones into his own private library, one he won’t tell Draco about. Even though it’s much emptier now, there are still plenty of books to choose from.

“You can read any of them you want, darling,” Harry says, and Draco looks at him with wide eyes. “If you get bored, I’ll get you more. Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Anything at all.”

*

“I was thinking,” Draco tells him, while cooking breakfast. He’d burned every meal the first few days, but Harry’s nothing if not patient, and he’s getting better thanks to Harry’s teaching. “About Hogwarts.”

“What about Hogwarts?”

“The summer is almost over,” Draco says. “Maybe we should buy our things-”

“Darling,” Harry interrupts, not looking up at him from where he’s writing a letter to Hermione. She and Ron are looking into a few things Harry asked them to. “We’re not going back to Hogwarts.”

“What?” Draco pauses, and Harry begins to smell burning toast. He sighs and looks at him, standing in the middle of the kitchen, pushing his sleeves up continually because the hoodie he’s wearing today is too big on him.

“Did you think we were?” At Draco’s nod, Harry shakes his head and smirks at his darling’s silliness. “Darling, no. I don’t want you hurt.”

“But-” Draco seems at a loss. “But it’s Hogwarts! I won’t get hurt there, the teachers are-”

“No one can protect you like I can,” Harry snaps, and Draco flinches back slightly. He shifts uncertainly on his feet, and Harry sighs and rubs at his temple. “Come here, darling.”

Draco does, cautiously, and when he’s close enough, Harry grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into his lap. Draco makes a soft noise, a squeak, almost, and his face goes red. Harry smirks drily, cupping his cheek.

“You know I only want what’s best for you?” He asks. Draco nods, and Harry rubs his thumb across his cheekbone once. “I only want to protect you, darling. I’ve seen so many things – you've seen them too, in the Manor. You’ve seen what Voldemort has done, what he plans on doing. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“But it’s Hogwarts,” Draco argues, evidently confused. It’s alright; Harry’ll teach him better than to question him, soon. He just needs gentle nudging. “I don’t understand how I could be in danger there.”

“It’s alright if you don’t understand it darling,” Harry soothes, giving him a soft smile. “You don’t have to; you just have to trust me.”

Draco looks away, ashamed and unhappy, and Harry tightens his grip on Draco’s face, just until he looks at him. He rewards him by easing off the pressure, running his thumb over Draco’s cheekbone again.

“Voldemort’s gotten in before,” he reminds him, endlessly patient and willing to explain anything his darling wants him to. “Every year, before he was even back. There’s nowhere else you’re safe, only here, only with me.”

Draco’s eyes are huge, uneasy, and he looks at Harry while chewing his lower lip. “You think so?”

“I do.”

“Alright,” Draco says. “Alright, I – we'll stay here.”

Harry rewards him with a kind smile. “I’m glad you understand, darling.”

And he pulls him into a deep kiss.

*

Their first time is sweet, Harry makes sure of it, after Draco goes red during one of their snogging sessions in bed and confesses that he’s never done anything.  _ Don’t worry, darling _ , Harry tells him.  _ I’ll guide you through it. _

Draco goes sweet in his arms, soft and pliant, and he likes everything Harry does. His face is brilliantly red the entire time, but Harry makes him forget his embarrassment quickly enough.

Harry loves watching him squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stifle moans, until Harry tells him there’s no one else there, that he wants to hear him. When he gives a particularly sharp thrust, Draco moans loudly, and he gives up on quieting himself after that.

Harry loves it, loves him. 

He decides then and there that he’s never letting Draco go.

*

“We’ll need to do something quick.” Hermione serves herself tea and takes the steaming cup in her hands; she’s been looking into the Ministry for the past few months, learning how it works and how it doesn’t so their plan can work. “Before Hogwarts, so they don’t expect it.”

“We’re ready,.” Ron agrees. “Set off muggle bombs, first, and then we’ll go in ourselves. The fuckers are so pathetically uninformed, they won’t even know what the bombs are.”

Harry nods and leans back in his chair; they’re meeting in his private office, because he hadn’t wanted Draco hearing of this, doesn’t want to worry him.

“Alright,”  he says easily. “And afterwards?”

They'll need to be quick with that, too.  Harry’ll replace the Minister of Magic, Hermione will be Senior Undersecretary, and Ron will be the head of the DMLE. Harry has already appointed other positions, everything planned out carefully so there’ll be no chance of resistance.

“There’ll be a ceremony, to  _ reward  _ us,” Hermione rolls her eyes. “We’ll do it then. It’ll need to be public, and it’ll need to be quick. I’ve people ready.”

She’s taken care of finding the others willing to overthrow the Ministry; it hadn’t been that hard, she’d told them. Everyone was terrified, and, those who weren’t agreeable, she’d  _ Imperioed. _

“Okay,” Harry agrees. “We’re ready.”

*

Overtaking Malfoy Manor is not nearly as complicated as they’ve prepared for; as Ron had predicted, none of the Death Eaters know what bombs are, and, the first few kill off two  dozens of them.

Afterwards, they’re free to just step in; Harry lets his magic loose, the fear, the anger of it driving him, making him feel  _ good _ .

His lets his magic wrap around Voldemort’s neck, around Bellatrix’s, Dolohov’s. He leaves the rest to Ron and Hermione, both with their own fair share of anger to let go of. He ignores the screams as he looks down at Voldemort’s eyes until they go cold and lifeless.

Destroying the Horocruxes had been fun, watching pieces of Voldemort’s soul die, but it was nothing compared to  _ this _ .

This is  _ so  _ much better.

*

“Our Savior!” As Hermione had predicted, there’s a ceremony.

Harry stands and walks up to the stage, shaking the Minister’s hand and smiling at the flashing cameras.

Hermione nods at him from the crowd.

Harry grabs his wand.

“ _ Avada Kedavra!” _

*

“Why aren’t you sleeping, darling?” Harry asks Draco when he gets home at dawn. He’d told Draco not to wait up, because he’d known it would take time. 

It did. After they’d killed half the Ministry officials and imprisoned the other half, Harry had given his first speech as Minister of Magic, explaining how things would be from then on; he’s doing this for their own good, even if they don’t understand it. They didn’t have to  _ see _ Voldemort, feel him in their heads. They don’t know what the Ministry was up to. Harry does.

They’ve named him their Savior, and he’s going to save them. Even if he has to save them from themselves.

“Harry,” Draco says excitedly, crawling across the bed to kiss Harry deeply. Harry immediately takes control, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and then squeezing his arse until Draco whimpers. “ _ Harry _ .”

He’s only in a long shirt – Harry's, as Harry loves seeing him in his clothes and, well, it’s not like Draco needs his own, does he, since he doesn’t go out of the house – and Harry’s going to rip it off him, as soon as they’re done with this conversation.

“What’s going on, darling?”

Draco’s eyes are shining, grin the brightest thing in the room. “I’m pregnant.”

“You are?” Harry’s day couldn’t have been more perfect.

“Yes!” Draco exclaims, and Harry grins and kisses him again, pulling at his thighs. Draco squeals as he’s thrown on his back on their bed, looking up at Harry; he looks the happiest Harry’s ever seen him. 

_ Good _ .

Draco suddenly gets an anxious look on his face, and he looks up at Harry through his eyelashes. 

“You’re happy, too, right?” he asks shyly.

Harry’s heart melts, and he leans over to kiss Draco deeply. “Of course, darling. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Draco says, smiling softly.

Harry smiles.

“Strip for me,” he orders.

Draco laughs and gives him a wink before teasingly beginning to lift the hem of the shirt.

*

“Draco.” Pansy is the first person other than Harry that Draco has seen in  _ months.  _ Even Ron and Hermione have been too busy to visit; he knows they’re busy rebuilding the Ministry, but sometimes he feels a little lonely, with Harry at work a lot of the time. 

He’d told Harry, and, of course, Harry had immediately arranged for Pansy and Blaise to visit. 

His husband’s so good to him.

“Pansy, Blaise!” Draco grins, hugging them. They feel odd in his arms, thinner and weaker. He frowns. “Are you alright?”

“We’re fine,” Blaise says; he’s looking around nervously. Draco knows Harry has surveillance charms everywhere in the house, for his protection, and he floos several times a day to make sure Draco’s alright. There’s nothing to be afraid of, not in here. 

“Well, come on,” Draco tells them. “We’ll have tea in the garden.”

They’ve expanded and renovated Grimmauld Place – now Potter Manor – and now it has a big garden out back, the only place Draco gets fresh air. He spends much of his time gardening there, and he’s made it gorgeous. He’s very proud of it.

His friends sit down, still looking around, terrified, and Draco wants to soothe them. There’s nothing bad in here, not like outside. Here, nothing can hurt him, or their baby, or his friends. Here, everything’s perfect.

He serves the tea and sits down on one of the chairs, shedding his thick cloak since the sun is warming.

His belly’s showing lightly; he’s six months along by now, and in only three months Harry and him will have their baby. A boy, he knows; the healer told him so, when she came for their last appointment a couple of weeks ago.

Pansy looks horrified when she catches sight of it.

“Draco,” she whispers. “Are you – is it –  _ his?” _

“Harry’s?” Draco asks with a frown. “Of course! He’s my husband, who else’s would it be?”

Pansy’s paled, and she looks like she can’t speak.

“We need to leave,” Blaise says urgently. “Draco, we need to leave  _ now _ . We can get you out of here, we can run away-”

“Why would I want to get out of here?” Draco asks, confused.

Blaise looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “Draco it’s been  _ three years _ since you’ve stepped out of this house! Potter’s gone insane, we need to  _ leave-” _

“I’m not leaving my husband,” Draco says coldly.

“He’s brainwashed you, Draco, you don’t know what you’re saying!” Pansy says desperately. “You don’t know what he’s done! Blaise and I are in Azkaban! This is the first time we’ve been out in  _ months _ , we need to take this opportunity.”

And she reaches out to grab his wrist, but Draco recoils. 

“What did you do?” he asks in a whisper. “To be put in Azkaban? What did you do to Harry?”

“Nothing!” Blaise says frantically. “Nothing, Draco,  _ fuck _ ! He’s just – he's begun putting people in Azkaban for anything, for  _ everything _ , he’s-”

“Leave,” Draco says.

“What?”

“ _ Leave,” _ he snaps. “I don’t want you here if you’re - like  _ this _ now.”

“But Draco-”

“ _ Leave!” _ He snarls.

*

“Darling?” Harry asks when he enters their bedroom that afternoon; his guards had told him they’d picked up Parkinson and Zabini early, and that they’re in their cells again. Harry’s glad; he doesn’t like them, and he doesn’t want them in this house, but he’d do anything for Draco.

Except, of course, letting him leave.

“I’m here.” Draco’s crying.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Harry climbs in beside him, still in his robes, and pulls his husband close, letting Draco cry into his chest.

“Pansy and Blaise were horrible!” he cries. 

“What?” Harry asks, immediately, blindingly  _ furious _ .

“They - they wanted to take me away from you, they kept saying things-” Draco breaks off in a sob, and Harry pulls him close, magic flickering threateningly at the thought of anyone even daring to think they could take Draco away from him.

“Hush, darling, everything’s alright,” Harry murmurs, pulling his husband closer. “No one is ever taking you away from me.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Harry says.

He’ll die before he lets that happen.

  


**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Really Dark Harry (New Dark Lord Harry)  
> Brief semi explicit mentions of underage sex (both characters are underage)  
> This takes place briefly before the last year of Hogwarts so they're both seventeen  
> Harry is very manipulative in this story, his line of thought is borderline abusive 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! This was an anonymous commission :D You can find me on tumblr @mfingenius


End file.
